gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Yen fay
This taggof is one of the Richards that play Fire Emblem: Awakening. On the FE:A board His first posts were mostly fails at making CYOAs that were ridden with terrible spelling due to rushing and using his 3DS because of that he gained a very bad reputation as a "village idiot" of sorts and was shunned by most as a troll. He later joined the "secret" society know as the pairing committee where he gained I slightly better footing in popularity. Later on he made alts and lots of them some made for trolling and others made for a fresh start Sadly they have all failed. He also doesn't like Chrizzel for many reason He has a Youtube channel and this shows us his very annoying voice and most of us hate it. His FE waifu is Tiki and he shows a deep loyalty for her in the waifu wars. He actually has many other waifus including his Xbox but we won't get into that Relationships 1337LordTempest (AKA Yenpest) Yen and Tempest are star-crossed lovers. Yen often acts tsundere towards Tempest (and vice versa) to hide their forbidden love from society, but we all know they're really secret lovers.{its a BS ship tho} Nowadays he accepts Tempest as an ok troll that can be funny at times yen accepts him as the one friend that you don't talk about. Ryugin/Taiga/Slicedbread Yen and ryugin are best buds, the closest of chums, eternal rivals and such ryugin likes to deny this friendship/rivalry but In his heart he's knows it's true. They play on Xbox together planned on doing YouTube shit and yen still forgets to buy ultra edition thus bringing Ryu much salt (yen will buy it one day) And once yen gets of of punishment they will continue to be idiots with a destiny YouTube series. Chrizzel Yen despises him nuff said (hint it's all because of a damn rp) = Trivia * He joined at the age of 12 despite anyone knowing * His grammar needs work * He tries and fails to be a badass, but he decided to be himself * He is the star of a joke CYOA *He has a YouTube channel with the name Omega_Killalon *He has very absolute feelings about Chrizzel *You do not want to get yened *He is the youngest notable member of the board *He has over 20 Alts which 6 are known as him *For some reason everywhere he goes he gets shipped with a guy perhaps it is a sign (no it's not) *He pretty much hijacked his wikia page *His pairing is no longer official apparently (I should fix that) *He has actually been on the FE:A board longer then the most notable users *He is also known as Omega-Senpai, Dark_Ryugin, Naota-San and Yami-no-karuma *He still doesn't know how to fully and correctly use commas *He has wrote 10 or more CYOA and plans Io on making more (they will all most likely fail) *He likes anime that everyone considers shitty. *A shit meme = Category:Users Category:CYOA Writers